Transparencias Fugadas
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Cuáles son los pensamientos de Lily hacia Sirius Black??. En fin, no soy buena en sumarios pero esot es un intento de un Lily/Sirius ^^UU


**Transparencias Fugadas**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Historia Corta

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Transparencias Fugadas_**

La joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego miraba distraídamente el horizonte, se sentía perturbada por aquellos ojos amatista, sabía bien que no podía sino simplemente añorarlo, desear que él estuviera con ella. Soñaba repetidamente con sus besos, con sus caricias pero al despertar se encontraba con la fría y dolorosa realidad: él no estaba ahí, junto a ella.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima trazo un camino en su mejilla. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo?. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de callar su conciencia, fue un acto vano…

Jamás estaría con él, sólo en sus mejores sueños. Esa persona tan especial para ella, sólo la veía como la niña buena, como una pequeña hermanita a la cual proteger de los malos y no tan malos, pero jamás la vería como una mujer, jamás la vería como ella deseaba fervientemente que él la contemplará.

Suspiró cansadamente, tenía que olvidar ese amor enfermizo que la estaba carcomiendo día con día… tenía que alejarlo de sus pensamientos, arrancarlo del corazón… no importaba el precio.

Sus ojos verdes cual jade, se clavaron en las aguas cristalinas del lago, recordó súbitamente su sonrisa: nítida, cristalina y pura, sus finas facciones, sus hermosos ojos amatista, su personalidad arrolladora, todo el ser de aquella persona. No podía amarlo de esa manera, se estaba haciendo daño, ella lo sabía bien, ella sabía que estaba muriendo con cada abrazo que le daba con cada "Hola", con cada beso de despedida, sin embargo ese era su castigo… Era una dulce tortura tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… tan inalcanzable… Él era una estrella, su nombre lo decía, y él representaba eso: una estrella.

Se limpió la lágrima con el dorso de la mano, desvió la mirada del lago y miró el castillo imponente que se situaba justo delante de ella.

- Eres una estrella…- murmuró- eres inalcanzable para mí…

Se dispuso a caminar hacia el castillo, una figura se acerco hacia ella. La persona le sonrió dulce y cálidamente.

- Hola Lils

- Hola James- dijo

Miró el rostro apacible y risueño que le brindaba una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura. ¿Por qué queremos lo que no está a nuestro alcance?, se preguntó. Los ojos avellana la miraron curiosos por un segundo. Ella finalmente sonrió.

Pero no fue una sonrisa cualquiera, no fue una sonrisa vana, efímera, como solía dedicar desde hace tiempo a las personas, está vez era diferente, era limpia…

En un segundo lo decidió, esa tarde, moriría todo sentimiento que no fuera el de amistad por esa persona, desde esa tarde ella trataría de ser feliz, sin importar nada más.

Clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los avellana, y amplio la sonrisa… Sabía que ÉL no le fallaría, sabía que él jamás la dejaría, sabía que él jamás la rechazaría, pero sobre todo eso: sabía que él la amaría por sobre todas las cosas, y ella se esforzaría por amarlo de la misma manera.

Ya no lloraría más en silencio. Esa tarde decidió ya no clavarse dagas en el corazón…

- ¡Vamos James Potter!- Lily lo tomó del brazo comenzando a andar, el joven sólo atinó a sonreír ampliamente. Tímidamente le paso un brazo por la espalda…

**Notas de la autora:**

 Esteee. Pues no sé de donde vino esto – sí, sí, sí, de mi mente perturbada ya lo sé- en fin, si están en está parte es que les gustó y sino pues que hacen aquí? ¬¬. Esto fue un intento de fic Lily- Sirius, pero ya ven me gano el estereotipo ^^¡. Dessde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer esto perooooo no tenía ni la inspiración ni el tiempo y hoy  a un paso de entrar a mi tercer semestre de la carrera y con nuevo look, y una tarde de domingo aburrida y una dolor de garganta, me puse a escuchar música, leer fics y finalmente a escribir esto que de alguna manera me salio del corazón. En verdad espero les haya gustado sino fue asi, pues lo siento u_u.

Si les gusto o no, puchurren el botón del final y dejen comentarios.

Se aceptan Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Daniel Radcliffe, Orlando Bloom, Eriol Hiragizawa, Oliver Wood, Kamui, Tom Cruise, elfos perdidos, libros de HP, fanfics, golosinas, críticas constructivas y dinero. ^____^


End file.
